


A Meeting

by suncherry



Series: gang au [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual Kuroo, F/F, Gang AU, Lesbian, M/M, Multi, anyways this is going on too long, i think that’s how you spell her name, just gay, the two girls at the end are Kanoka and Yuki, theres no violence, this is a strip club, yachi couldn’t be more gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suncherry/pseuds/suncherry
Summary: “Will Shimizu be long?” Daichi asks, glancing behind him to find the bouncer glaring at him as he follows behind.“She has some... business to attend to. You know how clubs like these work,” Alisa pauses dramatically. “A man puts his dirty hands on one of her girls: our lady doesn’t like that,” Alisa informs, a threatening undertone in her voice. She glances back looking Yachi up and down before turning back around.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Series: gang au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735216
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	A Meeting

Yachi stares up at the neon pink sign reading “The Pink Lady”. Her hands were shaking as she folded them together. It was a nice two story building, walls encased by windows but they were fortunately covered by satin drapes. It was a fancy place for such a scandalous business. She could see the reflection of more lights on the inside. Yachi could hear the dance music from where they were standing across the street. 

“You can wait in the car if you’d like, Yachi.” A smooth, deep, voice echos in her ear. She jumps, spinning to find her boss, Daichi, raising a worried eyebrow at the anxious wrinkles formed in the middle of her forehead. Yachi takes a deep breath, turning back to face the building once more. 

“No,” She says, a faux sense of confidence seeping in her words. “I can do this!” 

“Yes, you can!” A man behind them chuckles as he steps up next to the small blonde. “Think of it as GTA—you ever played GTA?” He asks, placing a large hand on Yachi’s shoulder. She nods, sighing as she knew what he was saying. 

“Kuroo, we’re in there to speak to Shimizu, that’s all. Understand?” Daichi asks, looking at his partner with a pointed look. Kuroo glances back at Daichi with an offended look. 

“You really think I’m gonna get distracted by some boobs? Cmon, you must really think low of me, Sawamura,” Kuroo teases, smirking as Daichi rolls his eyes. Yachi chuckles at their banter, already used to Kuroo annoying his friend. “Besides you already know what I prefer—“

“Let’s just get in and get out.”

Yachi follows behind Daichi and in front of Kuroo as they step up on to the shiny marble platform in front of the doors. Just as they were going to enter the building a tattoo’d hand slides in front of them. 

“Name?” He asks, staring down the two bigger detectives, almost completely overlooking the smaller one in between them. The man had a buzz cut — “typical” Yachi whispers under her breath — and tattoos tracing up and down his arms. He was holding a scowl on his face in an attempt to look like he could beat them all to a pulp—he probably could considering the muscle built on his biceps. 

“Daishou and Kentoru?” Kuroo asks, raising an eyebrow at the bouncer. “We’re here to speak to Shimizu?” He reminds. Yachi remembers having to call in for a meeting with her under false names a few days ago. Daichi said it was precautionary. 

The man nods his head, opening the door for them and following them in afterwards. Yachi gulps down a nervous shudder as light around them succumbs to almost nothing, music thundering beyond the double doors. Daichi pushes them open, squinting at the sudden harsh neons poking at his eyes. Yachi glances around curiously, licking her lips at the sight of food at the bar—her mind had totally skipped over lunch. She turns her head to the left only to find herself staring wide eyed at the three runways branched from pink stages at every wall except for the one to her left where the bar was. Scantily clad women swaying their hips sensually to the beat of music while men and women alike yelled compliments and threw money at them. Some women were traversing the floors in merely a bra and underwear, tracing perfectly manicured fingernails down the chests of many.

Yachi’s mouth was suddenly very dry. 

“Goddamn,” Kuroo whispers, ducking his head at the look Daichi gave him as they walk side by side down the length of the club. Kuroo looks down at Yachi to find her face the reddest he’s ever seen it. He starts to laugh in amusement, wanting to comment on it but he’s stopped by a gorgeous woman in a soft pink loose fitting dress. 

She had silver hair down on her shoulders and she was tall, taller than Daichi. On her neck was a choker full of diamonds with strands reaching her cleavage. Her nails were painted white with gold flecks, the ends sharp and long. She looked at the three of them with a smile but her eyes held a warning as she watched the men. Although, as her eyes found Yachi, they turned soft. 

Yachi swallows dryly.

“You are the 11:30, correct?” She asks, her Russian accent making Yachi’s breath hitch. She hadn’t looked away from Yachi. 

“We are,” Daichi confirms, nodding. Kuroo smirks at her as the bouncer from before comes to stand next to the woman.

The beauty hums in acceptance before holding out a hand to Yachi. “I am Alisa, I believe you were the one who spoke on the phone?” Yachi stammers before grabbing Alisa’s hand and shaking it gently. 

“Y-yes, I’m Yui.” Yachi shivers as Alisa winks at her coyly. The blonde was only slightly saddened when Alisa took her hand away but she’d never admit it. 

“Follow me,” Alisa says, glancing at the three before leading them to the double doors across the room. 

Yachi watches the woman sway as she walks, heels clicking on the marble floors. She was in a trance, her mind focused on the tattoo on her calf. Yachi couldn’t see what it says but she felt it was important. 

“Will Shimizu be long?” Daichi asks, glancing behind him to find the bouncer glaring at him as he follows behind. 

“She has some... business to attend to. You know how clubs like these work,” Alisa pauses dramatically. “A man puts his dirty hands on one of her girls: our lady doesn’t like that,” Alisa informs, a threatening undertone in her voice. She glances back looking Yachi up and down before turning back around.

“You call her ‘your lady’, is there a specific reason?” Kuroo asks, hoping they could get useful information from one of Shimizu’s closest. 

“We use it the same way you use ‘captain’ or ‘boss’,” Alisa had led them to a clear glass staircase, the windows surrounding it showing off the wonderful lights of the city. She starts up the stairs. “I mean, this is called ‘the pink lady’, it’s fitting isn’t it?” Alisa continues, smirking to herself. 

Yachi looks behind her to find the bouncer glaring at the guys and as he meets her gaze he lets a small, goofy, smile slip before he turns back to being intimidating. “And him?” She asks before she could stop herself. Alisa turns as they make it to the top of the stairs, finding Yachi watching the bouncer with amusement in her eyes. 

“That’s Tanaka, our little bodyguard. He and our lady go way back,” Alisa winks. “Isn’t that right, Ryuu?” He merely hums before walking ahead to start to lead them. Though, Yachi caught a barely there blush adorned on his cheeks as he passed them. 

“He’s a puppy underneath the tattoos and failed intimidation,” Alisa whispers as Yachi falls back absentmindedly. “Don’t worry about him. He wouldn’t touch a hair on your head,” She winks before speeding up her pace to catch up to Tanaka. Yachi didn’t think about asking if he would do the same for Daichi and Kuroo. 

“Alas, this is where I’ll be off,” Alisa comments with a slight pout, her pink lipgloss glinting in the light making Yachi blush. 

“She’ll be here shortly, make yourselves comfortable,” Alisa says as she opens a solid black door. Yachi was the first to step in. 

It was a larger room, obviously an office, with a black, glass desk in the middle. The walls straight ahead and to the right were completely glass but Yachi could tell they were tinted dark enough to not see from the outside. There was a couch in the left corner with a liquor cabinet on the wall and a counter that held beautiful, pristine, glasses. There was art on the wall: abstract naked women. Yachi averts her gaze to the ground. A grey rug was set under the desk and chairs, contrasting against the perfect white tiles. 

“She did say make ourselves comfortable,” Kuroo muttered walking over the the alcohol with a smirk. Daichi hooks his fingers into the neck of his suit. 

“Sit down before I make sure you won’t ever get back up,” Daichi growls, glaring at the taller male. Kuroo visibly gulps, holding up his hands and sitting in the seat in front of the desk. 

“You’re scary when you’re serious, Mura-chan,” Kuroo brushes it off, leaning back in his chair. Yachi scurries to the seat in the middle, hoping she could fend off a fight from happening—again. Daichi leaves the comment unanswered and sits next to Yachi, looking around the room curiously. 

“Ryuu? Mind grabbing Akane? She should be down the street visiting her brother still.”

Yachi sucks in a breath, her heart pounding in her ears. She was stuck facing the desk as the door opens behind her. Multiple pairs of heels click on the floor, each clack spiking a sense of anxiety in Yachi’s chest. 

Yachi instinctively snaps her head to the body walking into her peripheral near Daichi, who was watching the woman walk to her desk with one thing on his mind. Yachi, however, was more focused on admiring the powerful woman before her. 

The raven haired woman was wearing a vermillion pencil skirt that ended just above her knee, a white blouse tucked into that was barely buttoned up above her cleavage, a black suit jacket hung loose in her shoulders, her arms not in the sleeves. She taps a finger in her desk and drags it along with her as she finds her seat at her desk. She had glasses on but they suited her look to a perfect T. Her skin was flawless except for a perfectly placed mole under her mouth, right at the corner. Yachi scolded with herself for indirectly calling the mole an imperfection. Her hair was in waves brushing her against her neck, a simple, single diamond necklace sat on her chest. A smudge of black catches Yachi’s attention and she finds the same tattoo that was on Alisa’s leg. 

Yachi then notices the two women who joined Kiyoko standing in either corner of the room. Both in elegant dresses that reached the floor. One wore an emerald green dress, the top was loose and left the skin in between her breasts showing all the way down to the top of her belly button, the rest of the dress was flowing and shiny. The other girl rested against the wall in a burgundy dress, the top tight and the skirt was the same as the green one but a slit on the side showed her leg as well as a black holster. Yachi turned back quickly, not wanting to know what was in the holster. If she doesn't see it, she can’t write it down. 

“Sorry for the wait, I hope it wasn’t long?” She asks, her voice quiet but strong. She had a sense comfort under her tone. But Yachi was more focused on the science behind her voice sounding like honey. 

“No, we just got here.” Kuroo smirks, rest his ankle on his knee. Shimizu merely smiles at him before looking at Daichi. 

“What brings you here then, gentleman and...” Shimizu trails off as she makes eye contact with Yachi. It felt like they sat there, staring each other down for hours but was probably only a few seconds. Yachi felt the woman search her eyes, her face starts to tighten in embarrassment as she thinks ‘Can she see my thoughts?’. “Lady?” Shimizu lets her smile fall into a grin. Yachi’s face burns bright red as she tries her hardest to hold in a squeak.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! This is another addition to the gang au my friends and I are working on and off. We honestly don’t have a start or end, we just choose a prompt and write and there’s just something about that that makes this story better. But we do have plot hooks and arcs that we have written down for later use. Those may or may not be used. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this!! There’s a second part that I will be posting soon, it opens up new possibilities and I hope you’ll enjoy that too!! 
> 
> If you want to read more of my friends or my stuff, I have a thread of my gang au writings I’ve done on twitter @iwakurodai if you wanna check it out!! Thank you!!


End file.
